Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to non-volatile memory devices including floating gates and methods of manufacturing the same.
A non-volatile memory device retains its stored data even when an external power supply is cut off. A flash memory device including a floating gate may be a typical example of a non-volatile memory device. The flash memory device may be a highly-integrated device obtained by combining advantages of an Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM) and an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM). The flash memory device may be classified into a NOR type and/or a NAND type. The flash memory device may store data of logic 0 or logic 1 by storing charges in a floating gate or emitting the stored charges from the floating gate.